warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ashur-El Artashumara
This is a very interesting character. Well done. Supahbadmarine 19:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Hopefully you'll still think so when I'm finished.--OvaltinePatrol 19:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not finished with this article by a fair bit, but it seems like a good point in the process to field opinions. Keeping in mind that there is supposed to be a sense of mystery and wonder, and that this is supposed to be a villain; is there anything this article is lacking?--OvaltinePatrol 07:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Anyone have any fanon aliens that might have space-faring raiders in M32?--OvaltinePatrol 08:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Could anyone help with some appropriate images? The article is presently a lot of text, a picture or two could help break things up and give the eye some rest.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ashur-El's Playlist Stuff I listen to when I'm trying to write this mofo... *Absurd Minds - Master Builder *Absurd Minds - The Question *Agonoize - Glaubenskrieger *Amduscia - Impulso Biomecanico *Apoptygma Berzerk - Near (Banilla Dream Mix) *Asphyxia - Cauchemars *Asphyxia - Without You *Chorm - Regret & Testify *Chorm - Surrender (this one in particular is a good reflection of the relationship between Ashur-El and Shemal-Lilitu) *Das Ich - Destillat *Dawn of Ashes - Abyss :*Dawn of Ashes - Further into the Abyss *Delibes - Flower Duet, Lakmé *Eisenfunk - Pentafunk *Johann Sebastian Bach- Air on G String *Psyborg Corp - Biopunk Lab *Psyborg Corp. - Technocracy *Seelennacht - Living in the Night Oh No, Blanks! A thought occured to me. This guy is likely immune to various oppnents given his ability to rob others of their free will, and immunity to psychic powers. However that leaves him with a rather glaring weakness. Namely Blanks. A strong enough Pariah could severe the link between him and his mind slaves, and if he were ever confronted by one directly they could permanently neutralize his powers. Just a thought, but this could lead to him having a tremendous fear of Blanks and Pariahs. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 06:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :It's a double-edged sword for Ashur-El. On the one hand, blanks are essential to the goal for which he was originally created: thwarting Chaos, but they do pose a threat to him personally. It's one of the reasons he's created designer lifeforms whose loyalty to him is a genetic imperative, so that there will be something out there doing his work if he should be killed or depowered further (the Cabal which created him already knocked him down from Alpha-Plus to Alpha).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) So I decided to close up the quote section because I found the more recent ones to clash with the article overall. I hope this doesn't lead to retributive deletions of my own quotes on other pages, but I'll accept that.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Image I just realized Nero Bellum from Psyclon Nine would be a decent stand-in for an image of Ashur-El. Now I just need to find the right one.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:54, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Screw it, going with Kristof Bathory from Dawn of Ashes instead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:07, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I was talked out of the image, probably for the best.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Quotes I love this character and I'd love my characters to comment on him. ```` :Thanks for the kind words. Just put your proposed quotes on the talk page and I'll have a gander.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:17, December 24, 2017 (UTC) 'At long last, the humans have caught up to us. In this Ashur-El's form, a burgeoning Hive Mind awaits. This is a prophecy, my children, a sign that humanity is ready to be subsumed by the Devourer. Join us, Ashur, and together, Chaos, Loyalists, and all humanity shall kneel before our power.' -Santiago Morvoglio Kephn (talk) 03:29, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :Feel free to put it in.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:59, December 27, 2017 (UTC) So close and yet so far. This 'Ashur' sets the stage for a posthuman biological singularity, and yet like all patterns of imperfect, organic design, it suffers. Imperfect patterns reflected in an infinite fractal design does nothing but blanket the cosmos in flawed, aberrant and ultimately unworthy forms. - Lux Kephn (talk) 05:01, February 17, 2018 (UTC)